turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Crucifixion
There is nothing here to justify the article. People know what crucifixions are and they are mentioned conventionally with no significance in all sub-sections to date. Do we do an article on "hangings" or "firing squads" because Turtledove mentions them? Delete. ML4E (talk) 19:34, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :The forthcoming section on the Elabon Series will be the main anchor of this article, because Gerin the Fox witnesses a mass crucifixion in the first novel, and thinks often about it in later novels. I created the article primarily to detail these specific events. Everything else is follow-up. :The War Between the Provinces section is fairly significant, because here we have crucifixion being a common judicial procedure in a society that is otherwise basically the American Civil War. "Shock and Awe" and "Under St. Peter's" take the historical Crucifixion with a big C and put different Tutledovean twists on it. Household Gods is the least significant, but it's another illustration that Nicole Gunther is an A-one ignoramus. None of these would justify an article in their own right, but with Elabon anchoring it all, these points are interesting to make.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 19:47, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::If the incident is so pivotal, I think "the Mass Crucifixion of PlacePeople" should be the article. As ML4E said, everyone knows what a crucifixion is at this point. The article doesn't need to be so broad. TR (talk) 23:04, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Agreed with TR. :::Also--The mass crucifixion scene I faintly recall, but I have no memory of Gerin ever thinking back on it in any significant way. I'll see if the article you write jogs my memory, but I'm deeply, deeply skeptical of the incident being deserving of the descriptor "pivotal." :::One thing I do remember quite well across all these years is that, when Gerin and Van are discussing Aragis for the first time at the beginning of PotN, we're meant to understand what a badass he is by virtue of an anecdote that involved him crucifying a tiger who'd been menacing his herdsmen. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:19, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::I would like to add that Matthew spent an hour creating and editing this article, all of it for sub-sections he admits do not justify the article. He then spent another hour searching for all references to crucifixion in the existing articles to hotlink to this one. In other words, he spent two hours at busywork rather than writing up something he claims is a significant incident for a story series. :::::Wish I could say I was surprised. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:19, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::For future references Matthew, do not create an article if you are not prepared to do the heavy lifting of writing up the importance of it to Turtledove's work. I will delete it immediately and without discussion if I find another instance like this with no relevance to Turtledove. For this article, I will give you a week (to Friday the 13th, appropriately enough) to write up the significant "anchor" sub-section. Do not waste our time with fluff and leave the important stuff as a "Stub" or "Under Construction". ML4E (talk) 19:57, December 5, 2019 (UTC) :::::I have now filled out the Elabon section.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 09:40, December 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::I vote that we delete the article and move the Eleabon section to Fibis article. TR (talk) 17:18, December 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::I agree. The second paragraph can also be included, in reworked form, in the character article(s) especially for Gerin the Fox. ML4E (talk) 20:00, December 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::It's agreed then. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:44, December 8, 2019 (UTC)